


Our Deception

by bitternessbitesback



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitternessbitesback/pseuds/bitternessbitesback
Summary: When you lie a scar leaves it's mark on your body, and his was the largest she'd ever seen.





	Our Deception

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Teen Titans or any of it's characters.

       It's common knowledge that when you lie, a scar makes its home on your body. The scars varied depending on the impact of your lie, the bigger the lie, the deeper the mark was. Rachel herself doesn't have too many scars from lies, just small ones here and there. Some were scattered around her arms and fingers, small and not too deep. Most of them were from when she lied about her living situation as a child. Yes, she was happy; No, she wasn't worried about her dad; Monasteries are nothing but fun were all examples of small lies she told in her lifetime. People, for the most part, overlook her small scars because they have them too. It's very rare of someone to make it into their teen years and not have at least one scar. People who lived well into their 80's are even more sparse, very few people had been found without scars that old and reports were often made on those people. Rachel didn't get it though, it's so easy to just not lie, someone not lying their whole life shouldn't be praised anymore than a liar should be condemned for it. Logically thought, she knows people lie for many different reasons and doesn't hold people's scars against them even if their scars are more prominent.

       That in and of itself was why the purple haired woman thought being a barista was so interesting and was going to school to become a psychologist. She got to meet all sorts of people with all kinds of scars, some from lies and some not. Sure some of those people could be grade A pricks, but she usually just lets their snarky comments roll right off. All that time spent living with monks taught her a thing or two about controlling her emotions. Rachel let her thoughts drift away from scars, instead letting herself get lost in the monotonous routine of making coffee and taking orders.

       Today wasn't particularly busy, only a few customers came in today and the few that had were working away on their laptops. She wasn't sure why they couldn't just do the same thing at home where coffee was free, but perhaps this place gave people inspiration? Whatever the reason she decides not to question it anymore, focusing on the customer who just walked through the door. He appeared to be around the same height as her, had short black hair, sunglasses still on from just coming inside, dressed in a white button down shirt and nice slacks, and has a detective badge around his neck. She really hoped he was one of the good cops because even though she couldn't see his eyes, he was still incredibly handsome. Her mind went blank however when he took off his sunglasses just before coming up to her, he had the most captivating blue eyes she'd ever seen and far more intriguing than her own blue eyes. His are lighter than her dark orbs, seeming like someone had taken the sky and put it into his eyes.

"Hello, how are you?" He asks, looking at the menu above her head.

"I'm good," She replies after a moment having taken to remember how to speak, "How are you, sir?"

"I'm good as well," He smiles while bringing his eyes to hers, "Could I have a medium black coffee please?"

"Will that be all?" Rachel questions.

"Yes ma'am." He replies, pulling his wallet out from his coat pocket.

"Alright! That will be $2.70 please." She tells him, forcing cheeriness into her otherwise monotonous voice as per request of her manager.

       As he hands her the money she asks for the name and he tells her 'Robin'. She blinks in response but writes the name down anyway, if he didn't want to tell her his actual name she wouldn't make him. He sits down at a table to wait for his drink while Rachel helps out the next customer in line. Her mind drifts to the cop messing with his phone as she helps the customer before her. Robin was odd, he wasn't cocky like previous cops she'd met before but he did hold an air of confidence around him. When he said his name it didn't sound like a lie, and no scars appeared to prove him wrong, nowhere visible at least. Perhaps it was a nickname? That way it wouldn't technically be a lie as it would be something people call him. Shrugging in response to her thoughts she notices him get his coffee and make his way to leave. Well, there he goes. The odds of him coming back are minimal and she would never get to know him more. He intrigued her and she honestly thought the chances of her running into him again if he stopped by again were slim. Though she does work pretty much full time and she'd seen other people come in more than once in a week, so perhaps he would be the same? Sighing, Rachel forces the man out of her mind and helps the newest customer approaching her.

* * *

 

       Alright, he was toying with her and she knew it. Already this week he came in four day in a row and three times each during those days! Sure some people needed coffee more than others, but don't precincts have coffee machines? Honestly he was wasting his money, and each day he ordered the same thing despite looking at the menu each time. Robin ordered a muffin one day and a croissant the next but other than that his order remained the same. Rachel couldn't deny that their short conversations were nice though, she'd asked him how he liked being an officer once and immediately his eyes lit up. He told her how much he loved it and it was very clear to her that he felt good about being able to do something for his community.

       Today he came in wearing a 'black lives matter shirt' and she suddenly knew just how much he cares about making the world a better place. He wasn't just another dead beat cop, he actually cares about the community and the people in it. Or she hoped he did based off the shirt, honestly her overactive imagination was probably just getting to her. One of his buddies could've dared him to wear the shirt as a joke but somehow the thought didn't fit. It didn't seem like him, besides it was probably his day off considering he was more dressed down. Too bad she couldn't talk to him about the subject more, her shift is over and another barista was taking her place. Rachel waves at Robin before heading to the back to clock out. When she comes out from the back she notices him sitting at a table. Attempting to get over her introverted nature she walks over to him and waits for him to take notice of her appearance, it doesn't take long though and he looks up from his phone to her. 

"Another black coffee for you today?" Rachel quips, jacket hanging over her crossed arms.

"Nah, no coffee for me today," He replies, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh really," She questions, shocked, "Then what're you doing here?"

"Came to ask you on a date." He smoothly replies, lips twitching upward in amusement as he notices her faint blush.

"Oh." She says quietly before adding with more confidence in her tone, "Then what are you waiting for?"

"The name of this lovely lady before I can ask," He tells her, the statement coming off as more of a question.

"Raven." Rachel replies, noticing the doubt in his eyes.

"Oh really?" He questions.

"Yep." It wasn't technically a lie either, that was the name she chose to go by most of her teenage years.

"Alright Raven," He starts still doubtful, "Will you allow me, Robin, to take you out on a date?"

"Why yes Robin," She smiles, using the same dramatic tone he had, "I, Raven, accept your offer."

       Standing up, he offers his arm for her to take. He was so ridiculous Rachel could barely contain her smile from growing wider as she took his arm. Together they walk to the door before he lets his arm drop and opens the door for her.

"My, how chivalrous of you." Rachel tells him as she walks through the door, hand covering her mouth from her amusement.

"Of course my dear," He smoothly replies and bows deeply to her before whisking her away to wherever he planned on taking her.

       Rachel could honestly say she was having the time of her life. In all her years she'd never been to this carnival and saw what she'd been missing out on for years. First of all, cotton candy was now her favorite snack and nobody could convince her to change her stance on it. Cavities would so be worth it, she had told Robin as much after finishing her second one. They went on all kinds of rides and she thought her favorite so far were the teacups. She could spin and spin on those forever. Robin unfortunately didn't share her sentiment and only rode with her twice more after breaking it up with roller coasters. He only caved into her request for the their third and final ride on the teacups when she gave him puppy dog eyes. After their teacup ride, which Rachel decided to spin them around slower, Robin won her a large stuffed chicken. The sky started to get dark with the setting sun as Robin leads her to one more ride. Thankfully the line wasn't long for the ferris wheel and they were quickly in a car and being lifted off the ground.

"This is my favorite ride," He tells her, his eyes staring intensely into hers.

"Bring many girls up here?" She wonders nonchalantly, looking away from his gaze for a second and out to the ground.

"Only the ones I find interesting." He replies, causing her to meet his eyes once more, his face slightly closer than before.

"You find me interesting?" She questions, her voice barely louder than a whisper, and moving closer to him as well.

"Incredibly so." He tells her smoothly, his eyes glancing downward at her lips for a second before looking back at her eyes.

       Closing her eyes slightly, she decides to close the gap between them. Her heart skips a beat as he kisses her back and fireworks go off. Literally. Fireworks are literally going off outside and she can't help but wonder if he planned this. Even if he didn't, the kiss was still mind blowing. She wouldn't tell him that though because throughout the day she had noticed the size of his ego he kept relatively well hidden. They part to take in air and look deeply at each other. He had a goofy smile on his face and Rachel has no doubt that her face is the same. She can feel the heat rising to her cheeks and the dreamy look in her eyes, but can't bring herself to care.

"Now," He tells her, "You have to tell me your real name."

"Not until you tell me yours first." She wittily replies, noticing the shock on his features before they're replaced with that goofy lopsided grin he was sporting earlier.

"Hello, my name's Richard Grayson," He greets, hand stuck out for her to shake, "But you can call me Dick."

"Greetings Dick," She says taking his hand in hers, "I'm Rachel Roth, it's a pleasure to meet you."

       As they shake hands, Rachel can't help but giggle at his ridiculous nature. He laughs along with her before he sneakily presses a rather chaste kiss to her lips just before the ride is over. Heat quickly rises to her cheeks and she is positive she could give a tomato a run for its money. After the ride they decide to call it a night and he takes her home on his motorcycle. Once at her apartment he simply walks her to the door and tells her they should do this again. She gives him her number and agrees, unlocking her apartment door she turns around to  look at him. Rachel calls his name and he turns around, quickly she makes her way down the steps to meet him and gives him one last kiss before heading back into her apartment. Shutting the door behind her, she brings a hand to her lips and a small content smile graces her face.

* * *

 

       Rachel's days continued mostly the same after that, Richard still stopped by for coffee, they had countless dates, and before she knew it five months passed since they started dating. He even helped her study for her psych exams and she helped him train for work. She lost count of how many dates they'd had so far, but she didn't really think it mattered. They had gym dates, study dates, hiking dates, and the stereotypical dates at nice restaurants. Richard even invited her to the police functions where they had to dress up fancy, he knew she secretly liked the opportunity to dress way up. He recently asked her to move in with him, to which she gladly accepted and things seem to still be going smoothly.

       This is what led her to find a shirtless Dick Grayson cooking her breakfast and what she saw stopped her in her tracks. On his back was the largest, deepest scar she'd ever seen. It stretched all over his back, going off in different directions towards his front and down below his pajama pants. It looked like broken glass did, long and small 'cracks' so to speak littered his back, connecting and intertwining together in a beautiful mess. She couldn't takes her eyes off of it as countless thoughts flowed through her brain. What lie could he possibly tell so much to garner such wreckage of his back? Was it something pertaining to his job? Maybe it wasn't a bad lie, maybe it was a harmless one? Like saying someone's outfit looked nice when you didn't actually think it did for example. However she tried to reason with her brain, nothing seemed to fit. This doesn't fit with the person she knew before her, yet she still doesn't know enough about him to dispute her doubts no matter how long they'd been dating. Deciding to ask him about it another day she simply goes up to him and snakes her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. He would tell her when he was ready, just like she would tell him about hers when she was ready. He tenses up for a second at the unexpected touch, but quickly relaxes into her.

"Breakfast is almost ready." He tells her, she hums in response and nuzzles her head into the side of his neck, content with how warm he is. She on the other hand was perpetually freezing and loved sticking her cold hands on the heater of a man.

"Stop draining my heat," He whines playfully, "Go sit at the table you're in my way."

       Rachel rolls her eyes at him, but does as he says before placing a kiss on his cheek. Richard being an excellent cook was something she greatly appreciated, seeing how she couldn't cook to save her life. Popping something in the microwave was the best someone could expect from her and she isn't planning on changing that anytime soon. She will let the slightly shorter man cook her food till the day she died, she doesn't care. He sets her plate of eggs and sausage in front of her and she quickly thanks him before proceeding to stuff her face.

"What do you think of Gotham?" He asks, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"I think it's crime rate is pretty high but other than that I've never been. Why?" She tells him, unsure of why he brought it up.

"It's where my family lives." He replies nonchalantly, attempting to pass it off as nothing important.

"I see." Is all she says in turn, quickly putting two and two together, wondering what he would say next.

"Would you like to meet them for Thanksgiving this year?" He finally asks her before quickly adding, "You don't have to if you don't want to though. I know you don't like celebrating things and you still haven't told me when your birthday is. Not to mention you would probably rather work but I just thought maybe it would be nice? I think they'll like you and they've been rather eager since I mentioned meeting someone to them at the beginning of summer and-"

"Richard," She said, causing him to stop and look at her. "I would love to meet your family."

       He smiles in relief at her response and pulls her into a tight hug. She returns his hug before asking to be released so as to finish her food. He merely pulls back a little and looks at her lovingly before leaning closer to giver her a passionate kiss. Rachel quickly melts into his touch, forgetting about her food momentarily to place her right hand on his face and her left hand to run through his bedhead. His hands are at her waist, thumbs rubbing circles on her sides, and causing goosebumps to form on her arms. Silently Rachel thanks the man for being respectful of her boundaries, she'd never really been affectionate with anyone before and honestly is a little intimidated by the idea. One night when things for particularly heated she'd confided this to Richard and he'd been nothing but patient with her since. He never pushed her or made her feel bad about not having sex with him, and for that she was more grateful than he'd ever know.

       Breaking apart, she gives him a shy smile and continues to eat her food. She can feel his eyes on her for a couple seconds more, studying her, before he returns his attention to his food. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she could tell he wanted to say something more. Rachel patiently waits for him to spit it out while she finishes her food. He still doesn't say anything though after she's done or even once she's put her dirty dish away. Shaking her head at his rare show of cowardice, she makes her way to their bedroom to get dressed. Well that was the plan before a pair of strong arms encased her in their hold, the owner of such arms resting his head on her shoulder and sighing deeply.

"What's wrong?" She inquires.

He stays silent for a moment or two before quietly asking her, "Do you want to know how I got these scars?"

"Only if you want to share it with me." She tells him honestly, she's not the type of person to make others share things they weren't ready to. He seems to mull over her answer as he buries his head deeper into her shoulder. 

"I do." He says firmly.

"Then I'll listen." She replies and stays silent as he gathers his words.

"So it started back before I became a detective. Like you said earlier, Gotham does have a rather high crime rate. I didn't always live in Gotham, I was part of a traveling circus act called the 'Flying Graysons' with my parents. When I was eight their act was sabotaged and killed them due to a mafia boss called Tony Zucco. I still remember the pit in my stomach as I watched them fall from the tightrope. I ran over to them and they were barely breathing. I told them they would be okay and everything would be fine... that they aren't going to die and leave me. Unfortunately nobody would ever be able to survive that fall and they died. Not long after their death I was adopted by a wealthy man named Bruce Wayne. He brought me into his home and showed me how to defend myself and work through my anger in a positive way. He was an orphan like me so I felt better about being taken in under his wing.

       When I was in middle school Bruce adopted two more kids, Jason Todd and Tim Drake. Jason was the first to be adopted and lived with us for a year before Tim joined. Jason, like me, was an orphan and Bruce found him trying to steal his cars tires. After that he took him in and taught him how to deal with his anger too. Tim was the first non orphan of the family, being taken in by Bruce after Tim's father died. His mother was away in a mental hospital before his dad died and he had no one to look after him. The Drake's were close friends of ours so Bruce only felt it was natural to take in one more stray.

Everything was fine until Jason found out his mother wasn't his biological mother and set out to find her. One day he excitedly told me he found her and was going to meet her. I was against the idea but I couldn't stop him. For better or worse he told me where she was and both Bruce and I followed him. I was too late though as they were both caught up in an explosion. Bruce and I quickly ran into the still burning building against our better judgement. His mom told us how he saved her before she started crying out in pain, and I comforted her. Once more I said those words of everything being alright and the scar grew. She calmed down and passed peacefully soon after. Bruce and I took their bodies outside the burning building as firefighters arrived and the paramedics came to take them out of our arms.

       He was so young, only 15. If only we'd been able to convince him to stay home or had gotten there faster maybe we could've saved them. That night was what solidified my decision to become a detective. The lie didn't stop there as I continued telling people it would be alright knowing it wouldn't. To my first partner, to children and adults alike hurt by terrible people. The scar on my back just kept getting bigger every time I said it but I can't stop. It's easier for people who're dying to be told it's going to be alright. They don't know what's going to happen but even the slightest reassurance can make their passing easier."

       As he finished talking Rachel took a moment to let the words sink in. Too many times had he been the one to comfort those on their deathbed, too many times had he encountered death. His story was long and sometimes he was quiet for a long time, not once did she interrupt him or give him her thoughts on the situations. Having long since felt the wetness on her shoulder, Rachel decides to turn around in the man's arms and pull him into her own embrace. She had a feeling Richard had never discussed this with anybody before as the weight on his shoulders seems to be less straining. She couldn't imagine what he'd gone through, what went through his mind as he comforted person after person.

Briefly she thought about her own history with death and debated telling him about her own scars. Sure, most were small but there was one on her heart that took up a good portion of her chest. It didn't break off into splits like Richards did, no hers was one big piece looking almost like it was more of a wonky triangle. It covered her entire left boob, curved up in a slight corner that stopped just below the middle of her collar bones, continued slightly to curve around the inside of her right boob turning into another corner, and joined again to form the last corner on her left boob.

       Running her hands up and down his back, Richard's crying slowly ceased. Maybe even he didn't know just how much he'd been holding in all these years. Vaguely Rachel registered in her brain that he forgot to tell her about his youngest brother Damian, but perhaps he just wasn't relevant to the scar encompassing his back. She squeezes him for a second before pulling slightly away to wipe at his tears, silently she wonders if other people simply took off as soon as they saw his scar. Had this been a test of some sort? If so she hoped she passed, after all allowing yourself to be vulnerable with another person isn't easy. He stays in her embrace for a couple more minutes, simply enjoying her presence, before he lets her go. 

"Thank you," Rachel says while looking sincerely into his eye, "I know it took a lot and I'm glad you told me."

"Thank you for listening to me babble, I really appreciate it." He replies, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead before returning to the kitchen to clean up his mess.

* * *

 

       Rachel didn't know if she could do this, she'd never celebrated Thanksgiving before. The monks thought it unnecessary and Rachel never argued with them about it. She'd never really had anybody to celebrate it with before as her mother died when she was four and her father was a psychopath. So with that in mind she honestly had no idea what to wear and had been staring at her suitcase for the better part of thirty minutes.

       Richard was almost finished getting ready and here she was still in her towel! Never before had she lived up to the stereotype of taking forever to get ready but tonight was evidently one of firsts. She wanted to dress nice considering he came from a more well off family, but she didn't know how nice she had to dress. She had packed a simple black dress, but now she was having doubts. Perhaps she should've brought one of her purple dresses instead? It was too late though because they're currently in a hotel due to Gotham being on the east coast while they live on the west coast. With that in mind they booked a flight out here and were staying in the hotel for a couple of days. That was how he found her when he walked into the bedroom part of the hotel, red neck tie resting on his shirt as he looked toward the woman nervously chewing her bottom lip off. Though he must've seen the top of her largest scar just under the purple towel, he didn't say anything. 

"Having difficulties?" He asks, ignoring the glare and pout combo she throws his way. "Come on Rae, it's perfect," He reassures her, "It's just dinner, nothing to work yourself up about."

       She scoffs at his nonchalant attitude while also grabbing the dress, nothing to work herself up about huh? As if! Despite her silent protests she makes her way to the bathroom to finish getting ready, pulling her short hair up into a bun and spraying the rest to keep it in place and only keeping her long bangs out of the bun so as to frame her face. She finishes quickly, leaves the bathroom to put on her shoes, and finds her ever so wonderful boyfriend waiting at the door for her. Swallowing her nervousness, she walks through the door and to the car.

       Unfortunately the drive is a short one and Rachel didn't have much time to dispel her worries. Perhaps she should start meditating more often so as to keep her emotions in check, she hadn't had the time recently. With one last deep breath to calm her distraught soul, Richard parks in the driveway and opens the car door for her. Grinning at him, she takes his hand and lets him lead them to the entrance. He hadn't been exaggerating when he said he was well off as a kid, this house was huge! How he didn't feel cramped in their small apartment she had no clue. He rang the doorbell and mere seconds later the door opened to reveal an older, balding man with white hair and thin mustache split slightly in the middle.

"Welcome back Master Dick." The butler greets.

"Thank you Alfred," Richard replies, "This is Rachel."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Rachel." Alfred says to the purple haired woman.

"Likewise Alfred." Rachel greets.

       With that Alfred leads them to the living room, informing them that dinner was not yet ready, but would be soon. A man who she could only assume was Bruce immediately stood to greet them. He embraced Richard in a hug before turning to her and introducing himself. She shook his hand and said she was happy to meet him. The introductions went by pretty fast as she met Tim and Damien. The young boy barely acknowledged her existence though as he continued to play games on his phone. Tim was a little better, actually saying hi to her before he decided to catch up with Richard. Standing awkwardly next to Richard got boring fast so she decided to talk to his adoptive father. Rachel's social skills needed work anyway so this was as good a time as any.

"So what was it like to raise so many boys?" She asked, gaining his attention.

"Oh it was crazy, if Alfred wasn't here I don't know how I could've done it," Bruce confides, chuckling softly .

"Oh I bet," She replies, "It's very impressive of you to maintain your multi-million dollar company on top of raising four boys. I've only ever babysat before so I don't really know what it's like to do it day after day, but I know that you've done an excellent job with Richard and I'm sure you're doing an excellent job raising Tim and Damien. Parenting isn't an easy feat and I commend you sir." 

"Thank you very much Rachel," He tells her once she's finished her monologue and taking her hands in his, "You have no idea how much it means to hear that."

       She was about to say something more before Alfred entered the room to announce dinner being ready. Bruce smiles at her as he gets up to go to the dining room and she returns it. Making her way to Richard, they walk together to the next room. Maybe she would be able to get through this night after all? Upon reaching the room, Richard pulled the chair out for her and she smiled in thanks. He sat to her right while Tim sat across from her, next to Tim was Damien, and at the head of the table was Bruce.

       To be quite frank, Rachel had never seen so much food in one place before. It all looked good too and it took all her willpower to not start drooling right then and there. She wasn't a child so she shouldn't act like one. Still, this was her first Thanksgiving and she didn't know what to expect. Logically she knew there would be a surplus of food, she just hadn't thought much of it. Looking around at the other people seated at the table she noticed them start to fill their plates. Perhaps she should get something too before the boys ate it all? Looking at Richard he caught her eye and nods in confirmation at her unasked question. Hesitantly she puts two slices of turkey, a scoop of mashed potatoes, and some cranberry sauce slice things on her plate. Despite all the food, Rachel knew her limits and didn't want to seem like a pig for eating too much in front of her boyfriend's family.

       Thankfully dinner went by fast and smoothly otherwise Rachel didn't know if she'd be able to handle it. Richard's brothers were nice to her and even opened up to her a little more when she commented on Damien's game, telling him a better strategy to ensure winning. The ten year old merely looked up at her in shock before putting her plan in to action and immediately warmed up to her when it worked. Tim had been a little tougher, however, as he was convinced she wanted Richard's money. Once he was sure she wasn't a gold digger though he quickly decided he absolutely had to show her his rock collection, fairly impressed with her knowledge of them.  By the time the night was over Rachel felt at ease with the knowledge her boyfriend's family liked her. 

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Richard asked upon reaching their hotel.

"No," She replied with a small smile, "No it wasn't" Perhaps the monks had been wrong about Thanksgiving?

* * *

 

"Do you want to meet my mom?" Rachel asked him, not looking up from her book to see his reaction. It had been a couple weeks since Thanksgiving and she kind of felt like she should let Richard see her life. 

"Yeah, what's this about though?" He questioned from his spot on the couch, knowing her too well evidently.

"Was just wondering if you'd like to is all." She replied, shrugging while keeping her attention on the book in front of her.

"Okay," He said, clearly not believing her, "When are we seeing her?"

"We can see her today if that's okay?" She told him, actually glancing toward him this time.

"Alright, I just need to get flowers and then we can go."

"Alright."

       She got up to slip on her shoes and he followed close behind, perhaps he knew more than she thought if he wasn't even asking Rachel to message her mom? They made their way to the flower shop in comfortable silence and she watched as he picked out a floral arrangement containing red roses and white lilies mixed in. She couldn't help but feel it was fitting as those arrangements usually signified paying respects to someone who led a spiritual life. She didn't remember saying anything about her mom being a spiritual person, though he was a detective so maybe she shouldn't be so shocked at his knowledge. She told him she grew up in a monastery but that could've been more than enough to give him the idea of her mom being spiritual?

       Upon leaving the floral shoppe Richard let her lead the way to Azarath Cemeteries. He didn't ask anything during their walk and merely held her hand in a show of comfort. In such a short time he had become her rock and vise versa. Rachel contemplated on their time together and found with no small amount of shock that she found herself falling deeply for the man beside her. Ever so slowly she began to fall in love with him without noticing, she really needed to start meditating more. At least when meditating she focus properly and organize her thoughts so they wouldn't come out of nowhere like they had just now. 

"Are you sure you want to meet her?" Rachel asked while hating how small her voice sounded, they were really close to the cemetery and she wanted to be sure.

"Of course I do." He told her sincerely.

       Nodding to herself more than she was to him they make their way to the cemetery entrance, Rachel turns to it and Richard follow still not questioning her motives. They walk past multiple gravestone before Rachel veers off the cement path and onto the grass before coming to a stop before a gravestone that read: Here lies Angela "Arella" Roth, beloved mother, daughter, and wife. Richard says nothing as her kneels down to place the flowers on the gravestone. Then he did the strangest thing and actually greeted Raven's mother as it she were right in front of him. Richard kindly asked Rachel to give them a moment alone and she did, sitting herself under a tree within view of her boyfriend. He talked with her mother for a long time and though Rachel wondered what he was saying, she decided it was better she didn't. He needed talk to Arella so she would let him. Time seemed to drag as he talked to the grave, but once he was finished he made his way over to the sitting woman.

"What did you talk about?" Rachel asked, accepting his hand to help her up.

"Everything." He replied, winking at her as she rolled her eyes. 

"Do you-" She started before pausing to think, "Do you want to know about my scars?"

"I do," He said while looking curiously into her eyes, "When you're ready to tell me though, you don't have to tell me now that I met your mom."

"Alright." She replied, looking away from his eyes as they head back home, mulling over his words.

Perhaps it was time to tell him though? He told her about his after all and she wanted to tell him so they could move past this, so she could move past this. It wasn't their problem, it was her problem, and she needed to get over it. The only thing Richard could do was listen to her while she rambled. It's not good for her to keep this in and if she ever wanted to be truly intimate with him, which she did, she needed to tell him about it. Tell him about father, about why she needed to live in a monastery, and why she didn't discuss the woman who had given birth to her. Her past was a long one and truth be told, she didn't know how Richard would handle it. Would he think of her as a burden? Would he be looking over his shoulder every time they went out like she did? Would he want to break up with her? Oh god she really hoped he wouldn't do that. 

       Upon entering their apartment Rachel led the man shorter than her (by one whole inch) by the hand to their bedroom. She sit herself upon the bed and he seems to be able to read her mind in this instance as he lays back and opens his arms for her to crawl into. She found his embrace comforting and gladly accepted his unspoken invitation to cuddle. Snuggling deeper into his warm arms, Rachel closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts, grateful he wasn't pushing her to say anything. Sighing softly, the allows the words flow out of her like a water faucet.

"It all started before I was born, with my mother. She led an unhappy life and was desperate for something more. Because of this she was easily enticed by a group of cultists, quickly manipulating her and getting her to fall for their leader. This man's name is Trigon and effortlessly swept Arella off her feet. She willingly plead her allegiance to him and let him use her. After months of witnessing his cruel nature she ran away and attempted to take her life.

       The monks of Azar found her though and helped her get better. They taught her self control and enlightenment, under their protection I was born. My mother died from poor health when I was four, I told that it was okay since I liked living with the monks anyway. You're right by the way about people needing comfort before they pass. That lie is the one that takes place just below my left wrist, stretching diagonally. Most of my scars are from simple white lies that don't really matter in the long run as long as they make the people hearing them happy. 

       Twelve years after my mother's passing, Trigon came for me. Told me about the prophecy I had to fulfill as his heir, that I had to help him ensure the downfall of man. Over the years I was afraid of him coming to get me and I vehemently denied it, causing the scar over my heart to form and grow. I even managed to tell him off and that I wasn't afraid off him despite the burning sensation from the scar. He obviously saw through my lie and attempted to take me away before the police showed up. 

       The monks had called the law enforcement against my prior knowledge and I was very shocked to say the least. I thought for sure I would be forced to go with Trigon. Obviously I wasn't as I'm here now, forced to live in fear of the man who helped create me. The police didn't keep him for long and I do have a restraining order on him, but who knows how long that will work against him? Despite all these years I can honestly say I am still afraid of him, but I don't let that fear control me anymore."

       Richard's arms had tightened around her the slightest bit during her tale but had otherwise done nothing to show he was still listening though she knew he was. Her eyes were still closed as she melted into him, his even breathing nearly lulling her to sleep. Vaguely Rachel registered him kissing the top of her head and she sighed in contentment. Perhaps she'd overreacted earlier with her fears, allowing them to almost dictate her actions despite what she just told her boyfriend. Barely hearing the almost silent 'thank you' from said boyfriend, Rachel merely hums in response, far too tired to speak more.

       Throughout the next four years, Rachel could honestly say she'd felt more happy than she'd ever felt before. Countless holidays were spent with his family and they quickly accepted her into their life after that first thanksgiving so long ago. She'd made new friends and finally got her degree in psychology, of which Richard attended her graduation for. Through it all he remained supportive of her, even in their stupid fights over his loud music. He'd been the one to say 'I love you' first despite the fact he thought she was sleeping, something she readily said back, satisfied with the little embarrassed flush that rose to his cheeks. They'd recently bought a new house together and Rachel was glad to finally be out of an apartment setting, ready to go further with Richard.

       So here they were now, walking hand in hand through the empty park, on their way home from celebrating their anniversary, and stuffed from the all you can eat buffet they went to. Suddenly he takes his hand out of her and she look at him in question before noticing he was kneeling on one knee. A small side of her wanted him to just be tying his shoes, but a larger part of her hoped he was doing what she thought he was. Grabbing her hands in his, he begins to speak.

"Rachel Roth, my favorite goth, you have been with me through thick and thin. You've listened to me ramble as have I, and you've never once mocked my past. We were just two lost souls having lived difficult lives before meeting each other. When I first saw you in that coffee shop wearing that cute little apron, I couldn't take my mind off you. You captivated me and had me under your spell the moment my eyes met yours. You often say my eyes reflect the sky, but I think yours do too. The beautiful night sky is in your eyes, clouds swirling through them like the calm before the storm.

       I was telling the truth on our first date when I said I found you interesting, always did even before you said your name was Raven. You had my heart the moment you didn't run from my scar, from when you decided to hug me instead of pry. You and I have a connection stronger than anything I've ever felt before, and I'm positive you can read my mind sometimes. You are my best friend and my girlfriend, though I wish to change that. So will you, Rachel, do me the honor of becoming my wife?" To finish off his long statement he pulls out the most magnificent ring Rachel had ever seen.

       Her hand hovering over her mouth initially from shock now covered her lips as they quivered, tears of joy threatening to burst through. Not trusting her voice, she simply nods in response. He smiles at her and puts the ring on her finger. As soon as he gets up from the ground Rachel nearly sends him back down as she throws her arms around him in elation. He was he fiance! Him! Richard John Grayson! She couldn't begin to even think about composing herself as he spun her around, causing the woman to laugh. This was all she wanted and more, so she planted a passionate kiss on his lips once he stopped spinning her. Today is definitely the best day of her life!

* * *

 

       Today is definitely the worst day of her life, steadily becoming worse with each passing second the ambulance didn't show up. They had gone to Gotham to share the big news with his family and everything had gone over exceptionally well. Bruce swept her up in a hug and both Tim and Damien congratulated her. Alfred even gave them a respectful congratulations and joy filled the pale woman's heart. Oh how she couldn't wait to be apart of this family! Now however she wasn't sure if she ever would be. 

       They'd gone to see a play that night and Rachel had to bite back the bile in her throat at the irony. As the show ended and they were making their way to the car, someone sprang on them from the shadows demanding all they had. Richard, being Richard, refused and brought out his badge. Naturally this spooked the thief as his finger slipped and shot her fiance in the stomach. The man quickly ran off as Richard fell to the ground, taking Rachel down with him. The girl merely called 911 while pressing into the wound, not wanting the only man she'd ever loved to die. The ambulance was supposed to arrive any minute now, but Rachel didn't know if it would make it on time. This thought had her crying over him, shaking as the cries wracked her body. 

"Shh," Richard told her, "It's going to be okay."

"Don't, don't you dare lie to me," She scolded upon noticing the scar begin to peak through the top of his shirt, "You are going to live you hear me? There's no way your last words are going to be a lie."

Her conviction caused a smile to break out on his face, "Of course I will sweetie."

"I know you will cause if you don't I'll raise hell." She said, choking on her tears.

"I know," The sad smile was still on his face and she didn't like it one bit. Where the hell was that ambulance?

"Keep talking to me," Rachel pleads, "You have to stay awake. You have to!"

"I will, trust me I'm not going anywhere." He claimed, "I won't let anything take me away from you my dear. We're supposed to get married right? I can't ditch my own wedding now can I?"

"No," She replied while chuckling softly, "No you absolutely cannot. It would be quite rude of you to leave me hanging like that."

"Yes it would." He agreed, though Rachel could see in his eyes that he was fading. Slowly he lifts a hand to her face and she leans into it, unable to contain anymore tears than she already had. He pushes the hair out of her face slightly.

"Com'ere." He told her, and she does. Leaning down she gives him a kiss, desperately hoping for it to not be their last. She can feel him go, his breathing slowing to a stop, and his hand falling from her face due to going limp.

"No!" She shouted at him, "No! Don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare go where I can't!"

       Despite her hands still pressing into the open wound and her shouting, he did not stir. He was still as she rested her head on his chest, unable to hear his heartbeat anymore. Sobbing loudly, she did not care when the ambulance finally arrived, only once they started to drag her off him did she acknowledge their presence. They were too late! There wasn't anything they could do! Still she watched numbly as they lifted him into the ambulance, the world going silent upon seeing them close his still open eyes. Shakily pulling out her phone, she called Bruce to deliver the awful news. 

 


End file.
